beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Oogcontact
Oogcontact Arashi's POV Ik was op het vliegtuig onderweg naar Japan, daar ging ik mijn broer nog eens zien. Het was heel lang geleden toen we elkaar nog hadden gezien. Het vliegtuig lande en ik stapte vlug uit. Bij de poort stond Masamune samen met zijn beste vrienden van vroeger: Toby en Zeo (Eigenlijk ken ik ze niet eens maar Masamune vertelde veel over hun). Ik wandelde rustig op hen af. Ze hadden alle drie een glimlach op hun gezicht, Masamune sleurde me naar een taxi die was besteld (Ten duidelijk heid: Masamune had die Taxi of VOORAND BESTELD!!!). Ik stapte in en de rest volgde. We waren aangekomen bij ons plaats dilict (ja ik noem het zo omdat het cool vind!!! en ik kijk graag naar crime series!). we stapte uit en gingen direct het appartement binnen. Ik dacht van "WTF had hij dan nog steeds geen geld genoeg om een proper huis te kopen en ik heb nog geld gegeven ook nog!!" Ik zette mijn spullen neer in mijn kamer en bleef er rondhangen (Dus zitten op de: grond, zetel, stoel en bed). Na een tijdje pakte ik alles uit en zette het op de juiste plaats. Ik vond een foto waar de drie jongens op stonden, ik hangde het op en ging naar binnen. Zeo was al vertrokken naar huis. Toby was de hele tijd met Masamune aan het praten en wat deed ik..... Ik zat me rot te vervelen. Ik pakte mijn jas en ging wandelen in het park. In het park was het zo stil dat je een peperklip kon horen vallen. Opeens kwamen er een paar jongens tevoorschijn die dachten dat ze stoer waren en ik kuchte van dat zijn ze niet. Eén van hun trok een Rape Face (Shinji zijn kop trok hij!!! LOL) ik keek om me heen. De jongens kwamen in een kring rond mij staan en grijnsde verschrikkelijk hard dat ze op een ezel leken. Ik wachte af totdat ze een stap dichterbij kwamen en schoot dan mijn bey af en riep heel luid "LET IT RIP!". Dark Striker (Mijn bey!) draaide in het rond dat de jongens een stap terug achteruit deden. Ze schoten hun bey's ook af en lachte luid, ik grijnsde en deed een sierlijke beweging en zei met een zoete stem "Special Move:.... Dark Eye" er begon precies net zoals ik bedacht had storm te komen en blaasde hun bey's weg. Ze loopten weg om hun bey's te gaan halen maar ik zag aan hun gezicht dat ze wraak gingen nemen. Ik wandelde terug naar het appartement waar Masamune met Toby op de zetel zat. Masamune kwam naar me toe en trekte me mee naar de zetel en zei met een zachte stem "Kom zitten mijn schattige zusje!" ik ging zitten op de zetel en dacht van wat is hier aan de hand, dit is mijn meloenenhoofd niet, dit is een alien!! Ik zei dan met een droege kop "Wat wil je van me?!" hij keek me vreemd aan en glimlachte dan "Euhm... ik wil gewoon... wat geld lenen mag dat?" zei hij, ik keek hem nog vreemder aan dan hij daarnet naar mij keek en zei "Nee, ik heb je veel geld geleend, dus nu geef ik je geen cent meer". Masamune keek triest en wandelde naar de keuken. Toby die naast me zat keek de hele tijd naar beneden zonder ons één keer aan te kijken. "Dat is wel een beetje onbeleefd vind ik" zei ik tegen hem, hij keek op met zijn mooie ogen en zo kreeg ik met hem voor het eerst oogcontact. Met een rode kop keek ik weg, Masamune die aandachtig naar ons tweeén was aan het kijken door het raampje van de keuken deur kwam naar me toe en sleurde me mee naar de keuken. Hij zei toen hij de deur dicht smeed "Ik weet dat je hem leuk vind! geef het maar toe!" ik keek hem even vreemd aan en begon dan harstikke hard te lachen en zei "Wacht! Denk jij... dat ik verliefd ben op Toby?!" Hij keek me aan en knikte hevig, ik keek hem nog vreemder aan dan daarnet. "Jij meent het?! Nee ik vind Toby niet leuk, alé ten eerste: ik vind hem leuk op een vriendelijke manier en ten tweede: ik ken hem amper, hoe kan ik hem dan leuk vinden???" zei ik op een kwade toon, hij schudde met zijn hoofd en ging terug naar binnen. Ik bleef nog even in de keuken staan denken over wat hij bedoelde, maar ik had het niet door en ging dan terug naar binnen. Toby was vertrokken en Masamune was hem gaan afzetten, dus ik was alleen thuis. Ik ging naar mijn kamer me vervelen, ik zette de tv aan en keek een video van vroeger over hoe de jongens trainde. Tijdens de film viel ik in slaap, Masamune kwam thuis en ging ook direct zijn bed in. Ik droomde over waar de jongens het misschien over hadden in de auto (als ze aan het prate waren natuurlijk). Toby's POV Masamune bracht me naar huis. Onderweg begon hij over zijn zus en ik dacht van waarom zijn zus? Hij keek me verschrikkelijk ernstig aan. Ik keek hem vreemd aan en stopte, pakte zijn schouder vast en vroeg "Wat is hier aan de hand???" hij keek naar de grond en zei met een boze stem "Mijn zus vind je leuk!" ik keek hem schokkend aan en hij zei dan "Denk ik" ik zuchte van opluchting, hij keek me boos aan en ik antwoorde snel voor dat hij ging uitbarste (nee letterlijk, je zag aan zijn hoofd dat hij ging uitbarste) "Ik zuchte omdat ik blij ben dat ze niet op mij is, niet dat ik haar niet mooi vind ofzo.... Maar ik vind haar niet leuk, ik bedoel ik vind haar niet leuk op een vriendje vriendinnetje manier, maar ik vind haar wel leuk als een vriend maar voor de rest niks anders!" hij knikt en stapt verder. Ik stap langzaam met hem en keek om me heen, we waren bij mijn huis aangekomen en ik zei daag (I said goodbye) voordat ik naar binnen ging. Hij wandelde dan weg zonder iets terug te zeggen en ik ging naar binnen en ging direct op mijn bed liggen, met de afstandsbediening in mijn hand en één druk op de knop stond de televisie aan. Het was al 01:12 u toen ik mijn tv afzette en het licht uitdeed. Ik deed rustig mijn ogen toe en viel zo in slaap. De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker door het geluid van de auto van Masamune. Ik kleedde me snel aan en rende naar de keuken, haalde een broodje uit de ijskast en ging naar de voordeur. Deed mijn schoenen aan en pakte mijn jas, deed de deur open en glimlachte. Masamune zwaaide vanuit de auto naar me en Arashi die zat ingezakt in haar stoel met haar armen overeen, boos keek ze voor zich uit. Ik rende naar de auto en stapte in. Masamune die tegen me was aan het praten maar toch op de weg gekonsentreerd te zijn praten de hele tijd over dingens die me niet intreseerde, het enige dat mij intreseerde was: wat er was met Aarashi. We kwamen aan bij een fastfood restaurant dat ik wist dat hij hier naartoe zou gaan: Burger King (-_- natuurlijk wat had je anders verwacht van een burgereter). We stapte uit en gingen het fastfood restaurant binnen. Masamune en ik liepen Gingka, Kyoya, Zeo, Tsubasa, Ryuga, Yu, Kenta, Zina, Myuu, Misaki, Madoka, Myazakki en Tsuki tegen het lijf. De jongens kwamen naar mij en Masamune en de meisjes gingen naar Arashi om haar te begroeten. Ryuga die chagi was (zoals altijd), was weer niet aan het luisteren en bestelde onedrtussen een colaatje. De meisjes die de hele tijd aan het lachen waren hadden het niet echt druk. Arashi die boos was liet een glimlach op haar gezicht toveren. Arashi's POV De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker en ging ontbijten. Daarna kleedde ik me om en ging Masamune wakker maken, klopte en stampte tegen zijn lijf maar hij werd nog niet wakker. Ik duwde en trekte en het lukte nog niet, pakte ijskoud water en gooide het over hem. Hij schoot wakkker en keek met een schokkende kop mij aan, ik wandelde terug naar de living en riep "Omkleden meloen!" hij kleedde zich om en ging ook naar de living. Ik deed mijn shoenen aan en wandelde naar de deur, Masamune die me copieérde maar sneller botste tegen de kast. Hij stond op met een bluld op zijn hoofd en ik stond hem maar een beetje uittelachen, ik wou net de deur opendoen toen hij mijn arm vasthield en ernstig naar me keek. Ineens begon hij weer over Toby dat ik hem leuk vond en het niet wou toegeven enzo. en ik werd zo boos dat ik hem een lap heb verkocht en alleen al naar de auto ben gegaan. Na een paar minuten is hij ook naar de auto gekomen en deed alsof er niks was gebeurt. Ik ging zitten in de auto en zakte helemaal in dat je alleen nog mijn hoofd kon zien. We waren aangekomen bij het huis van Toby, Toby kwam naar buiten met een broodje in zijn hand en ging in de auto zitten. In de auto zat Masamune de hele tijd te praten (Ik weet niet tegen wie, maar het kan me ook niet schelen), maar ik zat toch niet te luisteren. We stopten bij de Burger King ofzoiets en stapten uit. Masamune deed de auto op slot en ging naar binnen, Toby en ik volgde. In de Burger Blablabla... Ben het nu al terug vergeten kwamen we een paar jongens en een paar meisjes tegen. Er was een jonge die ik heel raar vond: hij heeft rood haar, een bandana, een sjaal en een rare plakker op zijn neus (WTF heeft hij met die plakker, hij heeft el een gebroke neus van toen hij klein was!!!). Er was ook een gast en hij was Chagerijnig en ik wil eens gokke hoe hij heet: Mr. Chagi! Al de meisjes kwamen naar mij toe en de jongens naar Masa en Toby. De meisjes lieten me de hele tijd lachen en stelde hunzelf voor. Nu kende ik iedereen: het oranje harig meisje heet Tsuki, paars harig meisje heet Misaki, bruin harig meisje heet Madoka, Rood harig meisje heet Myuu, klein rood harig meisje heet Zina en grijszilver harig meisje heet Myazakki. Ik was opgelucht dat ik nu wel meiden kenden want ik kenden alleen Toby en Zeo. Ik keek heel aandachtig naar Zina en schatte hoe oud ze ongeveer was, 9, 10 jaar misschien. Misaki (het paars harig meisje) stond half tegen mij te praten en half tegen Myuu (Rood harig meisje, met goude ogen... wel raar een mens met gouden ogen! dat bestaat niet!). De meisjes waren dooreen aan het praten en de jongens ook, behalve Mr. Chagi (Natuurlijk). Plots hoorde we geruis en de jongens bende van gisteren kwamen binnen gestormd als stieren (letterlijk). Ze keken om zich heen en zagen me plots, ik die kalm bleef met de anderen ging zitten op de tafel en keek naar de jongens met een grijns. Ze duwde de jongens uit de weg en Mr. Chagi werd boos. Maar de bende lette niet op hem en kwam naar me toe, de meisjes die zaten te wachten totdat er iets gebeurden gingen zitten op de stoel en keek naar me. De jongens stonden voor me met een boos gezicht en pakte mijn T-shirt vast dat het kreukelde. Ik gaf een box op hun arm en zei met een gewone stem "Laat mijn T-shirt los je kreukeld hem!" ze keken me met een grijns aan en pakte me met één hand op (ik weegde dus ni veel). Ik die me los wringde van hun hande kroop onder hun door en ging op een stoel staan "Wat willen jullie van me?!" zij ik met een kleine lach. "We willen wraak nemen!!" roepte ze boos naar me wanneer ze zich omdraaide naar me, ik die van de stoel sprong en naar de deur ging zei zacht maar luid "Zijn jullie zo hopeloos om dat hier te doen! Kom dan gaan we een stadion zoekn" ik opende de deur en ging rustig naar buiten. De bende achtervolgde me, dan de jongens met Masa en dan de Meisjes. Ik kwam bij een stadion aan en ging aan de ene kant staan, de bende ging aan de andere kant staan en de rest kwam kijken. Ik die een zwarte jas om me deed en een masker opdeed grijnsde wanneer ik naar het stadion keek. De bende die een beetje bang werd shoten hun bey's af. De meisjes die gezellig naat me kwamen staan wachtte af, ik die dan mijn bey afvuurde en riep met een rare stem "LET IT RIP!!!!". Het gevecht begon en ik kon niet wachtte totdat ik ze een lesje kon leren. hHun bey's kwamen tegelijk af maar mij kon dat niet niks schelen en ik deed een stap opzij, mijn bey (Dark Striker) deed me na en ging opzij dat hun bey's Dark striker voorbij vliegde. Ik verveelde me zo hard dat ik zei "Genoeg! ik maak hier nu een einde aan!" ik maakt een sierlijke beweging me mijn zwarte jas en riep dan "Nu Striker: Mortal Horne!". De hoorn en de ogen van striker gloeide net zoals mijn ogen. De grootste storm allertijden kwam en danste rond de hoorn van Striker..... Wordt vervolgd... thumb|252px|Zeo en Toby kijke naar de wedstrijd van Arashithumb|left|226px|Tobythumb|Ryuga Samathumb|left|123px|Tsubasa Otorithumb|243px|Ziina Hagane (10 jaar)thumb|left|Kyoya Tategmithumb|216px|Gingka Haganethumb|left|120px|Misaki Yumiyathumb|326px|Tsuki Tendo: Myuu's shin'yu...thumb|left|Hikaru Hasamathumb|Myuu Samathumb|left|Ik, Arashi Kadoyathumb|left|265px|Masamunethumb|Madokathumb|left|Kenta (hier is hij wel een kwaad denk ik)thumb|Yu is Tsuki's broertje Categorie:wordt vervolgt.......